


Death is but a Nightmare

by Erwin_Smith



Series: Erwin Week 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Erwin Week, Erwin Week 2016, M/M, be prepared to get hit in the feels, eruri - Freeform, snk chapter 85, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: When Erwin died, it was like a nightmare. Written for Erwin Week 2016.Day 3: Canon Divergence





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is Day 3: Canon Divergence. Obviously, I skipped Day 2. I'm so much better writing sadness.

The raven haired man gingerly laid down the heavy body that was in his arms onto the bed. The room belonging to the long abandoned home was spotless. Levi made it that way before he brought him here. After all, Erwin deserved a clean room. Levi would do anything for him,  _ did  _ do anything for him. And now, all Levi wanted was for him to rest in peace. Levi would allow himself to do that much. 

“You had a great run, old man,” Levi mumbled as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed and turned to his fallen Commander. 

Erwin’s face was pale. Sickly pale.  _ Deathly _ pale. Of course, deathly pale. His blond bangs hung on his forehead, not before Levi gently brushed them off to the side like his signature style, though messier. The wound on the blond Commander’s side was still bleeding. The room smelled like the irony blood. Erwin’s blood soaked into Levi’s clothing from when he carried him all the way to the bed. 

Levi swallowed back the lump that was in the back of his throat and brushed his fingers over Erwin’s. They were cold to the touch. Slowly, he took Erwin’s left hand into his own and gave it a light squeeze. “I always trusted you, you know. I… I admired everything about you, Smith. I…” He trailed off and furiously wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his right arm, streaking blood across his face. 

The near silence of the room was bone chilling. He swallowed thickly. “These five years that I’ve known you, I always wondered how I could have ever wanted to kill you. God… what am I going to do without you?” He asked quietly. Erwin was always the one whom he could let his guard down around. Erwin was the only one who Levi could show emotion to and not feel embarrassed. Erwin was the only one Levi was truly able to be himself around. Erwin was  _ everything _ to him. 

Levi knew he would have to be going soon. The remaining members of the Survey Corps would be wondering where he was. Hange would certainly be worried about him and would want to say goodbye to the Commander as well. But Levi didn’t want to leave the man he loved. He felt like he  _ couldn’t _ leave him. 

He rubbed his thumb against the older man’s hand. “I’ll kill the Beast Titan just like I said I would.  _ I promise _ .”

The shorter man let out a choked sob and didn’t try to stop the tears from making their way down his face. “I-I’ll make sure I avenge you. I’ll make that  _ bastard _ pay for what he did.”

Grey eyes were squeezed shut for several moments before fluttering back open. “I have to go now, Erwin. I hope that wherever you are, you are happy and safe,” he said. He slowly let go of Erwin’s hand and stood up. Levi leaned down and pressed his lips against Erwin’s blood encrusted ones. After a few moments, he hesitantly pulled back. “I love you, Erwin…”

Levi then carefully lifted the man’s limp head and placed one hand behind it for support. The other hand shakily fumbled with the bolo tie. He managed to loosen it and lift it off before lowering the blond’s head back down to the pillow. He stared at the piercing emerald in the center before he tucked it away so it wouldn’t get lost. 

Levi moved Erwin’s only arm and gently bent it at its elbow so that his hand was resting against his lower stomach. Back on the roof, Levi had removed Erwin’s green cloak and draped it over his shoulder. The man now slowly moved it off and took a deep breath. “Sleep well, my Commander. You’re safe now,” he whispered and carefully draped it over Erwin. Levi moved the hood over his handsome face. 

“Goodbye,” Levi uttered softly as he stepped back and slowly walked to the door. He sniffled and glanced back at the covered man.

_ I’ll never forget you. _

 

*~*~*

 

_ Erwin… Erwin… _

“Levi is waking…!” A voice sounded. It sounded like a mile away. 

“Watch him, Floch, I don’t believe his injuries were too serious. It’s thanks to you that they weren’t. He might have a headache from bumping his head on the roof, though.” Even farther away than the last was.

Levi groaned quietly. His face felt damp and when he opened his eyes, a wave of nausea rolled through him. He was so warm. Grey eyes fluttered open and he gazed with much tiredness up at the face looking at him.

“Hange--!” Floch began as he looked to Hange once more.

“Stop yelling… rugrat,” Levi mumbled and slowly rolled onto his left side. He was about to curl in on himself, but that was when he saw Hange and…  _ him _ . His eyes grew and his breath hitched. 

He found himself scrambling over to them to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, despite the drowned out protests. The voices grew quiet and Hange gave a small nod to Floch as they went to give Levi privacy.

And there he was.  _ Erwin. _ Alive and well; sporting not one arm, but two and flesh-like burns underneath his closed eyes. Steam came from his body and his lips were slightly parted. 

Levi collapsed into the dirt and rubble from the house by Erwin and placed his hands on his warm face. He moved for a moment and could hear the steady, comforting tone of Erwin’s heart beating deep in his chest. “Erwin…”

The blond made a soft sound and his eyes opened halfway. Upon hearing the sound, Levi moved again. His heart beat fast. He clung to Erwin’s body.

“You’re okay,” Levi whispered and tensed up.  _ He’s okay _ . 

“L-Levi.” Icy blue eyes opened farther, though looked tired. He stared up at Levi and weakly clenched his right hand into a fist. “My arm…”

“Your arm is fine,” Levi half sobbed, half chuckled, and pressed his face against the side of Erwin’s. Erwin smelled so dirty, so sweaty. So…  _ alive _ . “God, Erwin, I… I thought I lost you…”

“I’m here, Levi. I’ll always be here.”

_ It was only a dream. _

Erwin turned his head slowly and pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead. Levi sniffled and pressed his lips to Erwin’s for a few moments before he just stared into his icy blue eyes. They were so full of life. 

Erwin placed his hand, his right hand, on Levi’s cheek and rubbed it gently. “ _ Thank you, Levi _ ,” he whispered before he kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Need tissues?


End file.
